C'était une blague !
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shot de Hellsleprechaun appelé "It was a Joke !" - Kol décide de faire une blague à Klaus. Mais il y a souvent retour de flammes. Pour lui, cela consiste en Klaus essayant de lui parler de sexe, Rebekah essayant de lui trouver un petit-ami et aucun membre de son envahissante famille qui veut le croire quand il essaye de leur dire la vérité.


**Disclaimer :**** Vampire Diaries appartient à la CW et à L.J Smith.**

**Bonjour ! Voici ma nouvelle traduction d'un One-Shot de Hellsleprechaun (encore ^^). Je vous laisse apprécier ! )**

Klaus était assis dans le jardin coloré à l'extérieur du manoir, dessinant distraitement.

-Nik, est-ce que je peux te parler ? dit une voix inhabituellement nerveuse derrière lui.

Kol s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Klaus sur l'herbe, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton pour pouvoir l'y poser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?demanda Klaus avec un sourire amusé.

-Je n'ai rien fait, Nik. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'important.

Au surprenant ton sérieux de la voix de Kol, Klaus leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ok… dit-il prudemment, attendant que son frère parle. Il sentait que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas être désagréable.

-J'assume ce que tu vas me dire parce que je sens que si tu le dis à Elijah, il va te tuer, continua Klaus.

Kol ignora le dernier commentaire et prit une profonde respiration.

-Je veux que tu te rappelles que je suis toujours ton frère et …

-Accouches Kol ! le pressa Klaus.

-Bien. Je veux juste que tu te rappelles que je suis né comme ça.

Rien qu'au début de la phrase, Klaus commença à ricaner de manière enfantine.

-La ferme Nik ! J'essaye d'être sérieux. Etant mon frère, j'ai réellement besoin que tu me supportes, implora-t-il, passionnément.

Niklaus le regarda pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Je suis gay, annonça Kol en regardant Klaus et en attendant une réaction explosive de sa part.

-Enfin ! Ria joyeusement Klaus en tapant Kol sur l'épaule.

-Quoi ?! demanda Kol d'une voix stridente.

-Et bien, ça fait un millier d'années, Kol. Je commencer à penser que tu ne nous le dirais jamais.

_Quoi ? _pensa Kol, choqué. C'était supposé être une blague. Klaus était sensé réagir de façon excessive et avec des conséquences hystériques ! Il n'était pas sensé confier qu'il pensait cela depuis autant de temps !

-Qu … Qu'est-ce que … ? bredouilla-t-il.

-T'as toujours eu des tendances : la façon dont tu t'habilles, tes goûts musicaux, tu n'aimes pas te salir et tu as attaqué Matt à notre bal.

-Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec ça ? demanda Kol, perplexe.

-Tu étais jaloux : il était avec Rebekah et tu voulais qu'il soit avec toi. C'est un beau garçon, mignon à regarder, reconnu Klaus.

Au regard de Kol, il poursuivit :

-Bon, j'ai été appelé à faire des erreurs dans le passé …

Kol grimaça, il ne voulait pas de cette image dans sa tête. Il était en train de débattre sur la meilleure façon de dire à son frère que tout cela n'était qu'une blague quand son débat intérieur fut interrompu.

-Tu dois le dire à Elijah et Bekah.

Klaus rassura Kol après avoir vu son expression horrifié :

-Je vais venir avec toi et on va y aller maintenant, commanda Klaus.

Il remit Kol sur ses deux jambes et l'amena par le bras.

-Mais Nik, attend …

-Pourquoi, Kol ? Klaus semblait exaspéré. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si inquiet à l'idée de leur dire. Elijah sera juste déçu de me devoir dix mille dollars.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Kol, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

-On fait un pari à propos de ça depuis des siècles et bien sûr, le montant a évolué au cours du temps.

-Tu veux dire qu'Elijah a toujours pensé que ... ?

-Non, J'y ai toujours pensé mais Elijah disait que j'étais fou ria Klaus, affectueusement. Et Rebekah sera juste contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire du shopping.

_Génial !_ pensa Kol. Maintenant il allait devoir le dire à toute sa famille.

A l'intérieur de la maison, ils trouvèrent leur frère et leur sœur dans le salon, Elijah lisant le journal et Rebekah lisant un magazine de mode.

Comme s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Elijah leva les yeux vers eux dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, posant son journal à côté de lui.

Rebekah, elle aussi, posa son magazine avec un soupir. Etant la seule fille de la famille, elle pensait que ça devrait être elle la reine des drames. En tout cas, certainement pas Kol ou Klaus.

-Kol a besoin d'annoncer quelque chose, les informa Klaus, semblant être extrêmement amusé par la situation. Il avait déjà anticipé le fait qu'Elijah avait tord sur ce point et ce depuis des années.

Puisque Kol ne parlait pas, il sourit béatement, heureux, et dit à Elijah :

-Tu me dois dix milles dollars.

Elijah se maudit légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne te crois pas. Comment as-tu fait pour persuader Kol de mentir à propos de ça ?

-Je n'ai rien fait. C'est lui qui me l'a dit, je le jure, répondit Klaus.

-Tu me pardonneras de ne pas te prendre aux mots pour ça, dit Elijah avec ironie, faisant rouler des yeux le blond.

-Attendez, Kol est gay ? Je savais que j'aurais dû être dans le pari ! siffla Rebekah, irrité contre elle-même.

-Vous saviez tous à propos de ça ? hurla presque Kol.

-Et bien, oui. On parle de ça depuis des années. Elijah disait hétéro, Klaus disait gay et moi bisexuel.

Kol perdu finalement patience et cria :

-Je ne suis pas gay ! Je l'ai inventé ! C'était sensé être une blague. Je pensais que Nik paniquerait et que ça serait drôle. Et il s'est avéré que Klaus était totalement ok avec ça et, bizarrement, il l'a accepté.

-Kol, répliqua Rebekah, irritée. Ne recule pas maintenant. Je sais que tu pensais que tu le cachais bien, mais c'est pas un problème.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pensais qu'on le prendrait mal, contribua Klaus.

-Non, sérieusement, c'était une blague ! Je suis hétéro, je file droit comme … une règle !

-Une règle flexible, marmonna Rebekah, provoquant des ricanements de la part de Klaus.

-Je ne suis pas gay ! cria Kol.

-T'es un de ces gays homophobes ? demanda Elijah négligemment.

-Non, je suis un non-homophobe homosexu- hétérosexuel ! Corrigea-t-il rapidement. Ce dérapage ne l'aida pas.

Il passa le reste de la matinée à essayer de convaincre ses frères et sœur que tout ça n'était qu'une blague. Ses efforts furent vains. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, ils supposaient juste qu'il voulait revenir en arrière.

Finalement, il claque la porte de la maison. Il avait besoin d'être loin d'eux et de leurs questions indiscrètes.

Rebekah avait demandé s'il avait actuellement un petit ami et si oui, si c'était cela qui avait causé sa confession. Quand il nia cela, Rebekah commença à essayer de le caser avec quelqu'un pendant qu'Elijah et Klaus lui donnaient les noms des seuls hommes gays qu'ils connaissaient (et il y en avait une quantité surprenante).

Klaus, quant à lui, avait décidé de demander avec combien d'homme il avait couché. Quand il répondit « aucun », Klaus décida qu'il était de son devoir de parler à Kol de sexe. Dès qu'il entendu le mot « lubrifiant », Kol eu hâte de quitter la salle. Il y avait certaines choses dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler Klaus et ses rencontres en faisaient partis.

Elijah semblait parfaitement satisfait qu'il soit gay, malgré les protestations de Kol. La seule chose dont il était déçu était de devoir donner dix milles dollars.

Kol s'assit tout seul au grill, buvant verre de whisky après verre de whisky. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir convaincre ses frères et sœur que tout cela était une blague quand Damon Salvatore s'assit à coté de lui. Ils n'étaient pas en très bon terme mais il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui parler.

-Toute ma famille pense que je suis gay ! Informa-t-il Damon.

Damon hocha de la tête :

-C'est juste.

-J'ai fait une blague à Nik.

-Et bien, ça résout le mystère du pourquoi il pense que tu es gay, dit Damon, impassible.

-C'était une blague ! gémit-il. Je pensais qu'il serait mal à l'aise et maladroit et que ça serait amusant. Et c'est le contraire qui s'est passé ! Le fait que mon frère soit un monstre, hybride et meurtrier ne signifie pas qu'il n'est pas ouvert d'esprit…

-Ouais, Klaus n'est pas totalement un con, ce qui est terrible, dit Damon avec une fausse sympathie.

-T'es toujours en mode sarcastique ? T'en as pas d'autres ? sourit Kol.

-Désolé mais j'ai que sarcastique, hilarant, génial et beau gosse. Fais ton choix.

Kol l'ignora et continua :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il me l'a fait dire à Elijah et Rebekah.

Damon commença à s'esclaffer en entendant ça.

-Il s'avère qu'Elijah et Klaus avait un pari sur mon homosexualité depuis des siècles.

Damon continuait de rire :

- Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. Alors quoi ? Ils pensent que tu es gay ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu viens d'un autre temps et tout mais … les temps ont changés, la plupart des gens ne s'en préoccupe plus.

-Je … je suis frustré. Aucun d'eux ne veut me croire.

-Et ? Tu dis ça comme si généralement on te croyait. Tes frères ainés sont Elijah et Klaus, alors qu'ils ne te croient pas n'est sûrement pas une chose nouvelle.

Kol haussa les épaules, d'accord.

Lui et Damon continuait de boire, leur camaraderie grandissant et Kol commençait à penser que le plus âgé des Salvatore n'était pas si mal que ça quand il entendit une voix émaner de derrière lui :

-Je vois que Rebekah n'a pas besoin de te trouver quelqu'un. Tu as réussi à, toi-même, te trouver un petit-ami. Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve ton choix mais … s'interrompit Klais, laissant son sourire apparaître.

-La ferme, Nik. C'est pas mon petit-ami, c'est … Damon est mon nouvel ami.

-Donc, c'est comme ça que vous les appeler maintenant, le taquina son frère.

Kol était sur le point de craquer quand Damon parla :

-Ne soit pas si offensé, mon pote. Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire que moi, c'est tout ce que je dis, l'informa Damon d'une manière qui aurait put être sévère si l'alcool ne coulait pas à flot dans son système.

-Viens, Kol, Elijah veut que tu rentres à la maison.

-Pourquoi ? gémit-il. Damon et moi, on s'amuse.

-Je peux voir ça. Si j'étais arrivé dix minutes plus tard, ça aurait put évoluer en nuit de plaisir, railla-t-il.

-Je te hais, murmura Kol. Mais il s'éloigna quand même du bar pour suivre son frère dehors. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit Damon rigoler et il se retourna vers lui.

-Juste pour que tu saches, l'un des mecs avec qui Nik a probablement couché était Stefan, rayonna-t-il de méchanceté si bien que Damon fronça les sourcils. Profite de cette image.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Elijah et Rebekah les attendaient, les deux semblants ridiculement amusés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, assez sobre pour parler clairement.

-Nous avons décidé de te sortir de ta misère, répondit Elijah avec un petit sourire.

-On sait que tu n'es pas gay, Kol, rigola Rebekah.

-Vraiment ? demanda Klaus d'un ton qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

-Oui. J'ai entendu ta _confession_ à Nik et j'ai su que tu mentais. Elijah et moi avons décidé de marcher dans le coup de Nik.

-Tu … Je … Vous êtes des bâtards ! s'écria-t-il. Donc, aucun de vous n'a parié sur ma sexualité derrière mon dos ?

-Oh, non, cette partie était vraie. La seule différence c'est que je ne dois pas dix milles dollars à Niklaus, déclara-t-il calmement.

-Okay, mais je ne comprends pas. Comment Nik savait que je mentais ?

Son frère a toujours été intelligent mais c'était très fort même pour lui.

-Je ne le savais pas, répondit Klaus gaiement.

-Quoi ? se dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-J'ai attendu que tu l'admettes depuis presque un millénaire. Je veux dire, comme on a dit précédemment, tu avais des tendances. J'ai réalisé seulement après que tu sois parti que tu mentais et ils me l'ont dit aussi.

-Je n'ai pas de tendances ! Argua-t-il, en regardant son autre frère et sa sœur pout avoir du soutien … qu'il ne reçu pas. Je n'en ai pas, insista-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce de façon dramatique pour aller au lit.

Dès qu'ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre se fermer, Rebekah se tourna vers ses frères :

-Je veux être dans le pari : quinze milles dollars sur bisexuel.

Klaus hocha de la tête et s'adressa à Elijah :

-Notre pari marche toujours.

Les frères et sœur se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils regardèrent la télévision jusqu'à ce que Klaus parle :

-En passant, quand il sortira de sa chambre, quelqu'un devra prévenir Damon Salvatore. Il se serait certainement passé quelque chose de ho-hey entre eux cette nuit. Je pense que Kol pourrait avoir mieux.

-Je suis d'accord, Damon est un gros con, répondit Rebekah à Niklaus.

-Que diriez-vous d'un accord ? Kol n'aura de rencart avec personne : homme, femme ou autre sauf si, au moins, deux de nous trois l'approuve, suggéra Elijah raisonnablement.

Ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point, bien que personne n'est demandé à Elijah ce qu'il voulait dire par « autre ».

**FIN**

**Et voilà !**

**Un petit commentaire svp )**

**J'ai, dans mes projets de traduction, encore un autre One-Shot : « Everybody's a child in snow » de Hellsleprechaun et j'ai aussi un projet de traduction sur une histoire appelé « Elijah and the penguins ». Je pense que tout cela devrait arriver dans les deux semaines qui arrivent :)**

**Clara.**


End file.
